Harry Potter Wizards Unite Wiki:To Do List
Want to contribute to this Wiki but you're unsure what you can/should do? Here's a list of tasks that need to be done. Some are a priority so that tables will auto-populate, some are tasks that will assist the Wiki to avoid duplicate images and the like. Regardless of what you choose, you'll be helping out. When you've completed a task come back and mark that the task has been completed. Eg. * Create a To Do List - DONE Or if you're feeling clever, you can cross if off by using a "Strikethrough". * Create a To Do List To cross off a task, click on the A dropdown menu and select "Strikethrough". Foundables The Foundables for each of the Brilliant Events need to be added to the Wiki. Infobox for Foundables This is a task for people that know how to modify Templates. Some modifications need to be made to this Infobox to show the following fields: * Time of Day * Weather * Confoundable Confoundables We are missing a lot of Confoundables. If the link below is in red we need someone to create a page for that Confoundable. * Acromantula Web * Bludger * Curse * Dementor * Pixies * Rope * Security Troll * Snow * Storm A dynamic Table needs to be created on the Confoundables page. Profession Lessons Pages for each Lesson for all three Professions need to be added. * Lessons for Professors * Lessons for Magizoologists * Lessons for Aurors Each Lesson needs to have it's own page. Use Deterioration Hex Maxima as an example as to what the page should look like SOS Assignments We need to create a page for each SOS Assignment. Eg. * A Calamitous Conundrum * Foraging in Fortresses * Framing Foundables Spoiler Shield The Spoiler Shield template needs to be edited. At the moment it says: ::Expecto Spoilerum It needs to be changed to: ::Expecto Spoilerum (click here to reveal the dialogue from the game) Stub Template This Template needs to be pimped up so that it stands out. Does anyone want to have a crack at this? Maybe put the text in a centre-aligned box with a thick border and format the text so that it stands out. Images There are a LOT of Images from the game that are missing. These should be uploaded and then named and added to their relevant category per the Style Guide Ingredients Every Ingredient has their relevant Infobox on their page. Every Ingredient should be updated to show to include the code for whether or not an Ingredient can be grown in a Greenhouse. Add the following code... :|growable=Yes/No Image Categories These help identify which images have already been uploaded and which ones are missing. They can also help identify duplicate images. * All images should be added to the Images Category * All Icons should be added to the Icons Category Images should then be added to their relevant sub-category... * Ingredients Images * Seeds and Water Images * Character Images * Potion Images * Confoundable Images * Foundable Images * Item Images * Registry Images * Family Images * Resource Images Inns Images of each of the different Inns and their meals need to be added. Information about where each of the different types of Inns can be found needs to be added. Fortresses A table needs to be created that shows the overall data for each Chamber: Chambers Each level of Chambers needs to have its own page. If the link below is in red the page is yet to be created. * Ruins Chambers * Tower Chambers * Forest Chambers * Dark Tower Chambers Foes Again, if the link is in red the page needs to be created. If the link it in green someone has already done it. * Foes * Elite Foes * Dark Forces ** Dark Wizard (Foe) *** Common Dark Wizard *** Formidable Dark Wizard *** Imposing Dark Wizard *** Dangerous Dark Wizard *** Fierce Dark Wizard ** Death Eater (Foe) *** Common Death Eater *** Formidable Death Eater *** Imposing Death Eater *** Dangerous Death Eater *** Fierce Death Eater ** Dark Witch (Foe) *** Common Dark Witch *** Formidable Dark Witch *** Imposing Dark Witch *** Dangerous Dark Witch *** Fierce Dark Witch * Curiosities ** Werewolf (Foe) *** Common Werewolf *** Formidable Werewolf *** Imposing Werewolf *** Dangerous Werewolf *** Fierce Werewolf ** Pixie (Foe) *** Common Pixie *** Formidable Pixie *** Imposing Pixie *** Dangerous Pixie *** Fierce Pixie * Beasts ** Erkling (Foe) *** Common Erkling *** Formidable Erkling *** Imposing Erkling *** Dangerous Erkling *** Fierce Erkling ** Acromantula (Foe) *** Common Acromantula *** Formidable Acromantula *** Imposing Acromantula *** Dangerous Acromantula *** Fierce Acromantula * Foe's Stats ** Foe’s Defense ** Foe’s Defense Breach ** Foe’s Dodge ** Foe's Power ** Foe's Stamina * Foe's Skills * Impairments (Hexes players put on Foes, how the red boxes work, etc) Challenge XP A page for Challenge XP needs to be created. This page needs to explain how Challenge XP works, and how much you gain for each Chamber, with each level Runestone, and with Friend Bonuses. Pages should also be created for the following related pages: * Friend Bonus Greenhouses This page needs images! Friends A page for Friends needs to be created that explains what they are, and what you can do with them. * Friends Gifts Pages relating to gifts need to be created. As usual, if a link is in red a page is yet to be created for it, if it's green someone has done it already. * Gifts (types, how to get them, maximums, how to gift them, how to delete them) * Spell Energy Gift ** Extravagant Spell Energy Gift * Ingredients Gift ** Baruffio's Brain Elixir Gift ** Dawdle Draught Gift ** Exstimulo Potion Gift ** Exstimulo Ingredient Gift ** Potent Exstimulo Potion Gift ** Potent Exstimulo Ingredients Gift * Runestone Gift ** Essential Runestone Gift ** Extravagant Runestone Gift ** Sponsored Runestone Gift Adventure Sync A page for this Adventure Sync needs to be created that explains how it works and how it can be activated for both iPhones and Droids. Category:Editing Resources